Day By Day
by Drop Topping
Summary: It was a simple Love-Triangle, everyone kind of saw it coming. But what Cammie doesn't know, is that it's more that meets the eye...  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note (Please READ!)**: I owe nothing! Ally Carter owes and wrote the Gallagher Girls series! I am just a fan!

I hope you guys enjoy! This does not apply to the plot already given in GG4 (With the Circle of Cavan, ect.)

I know this doesn't fit in GG4 and such, I'm thinking maybe like then they're older seniors (?) but without the situations of the Circle of Cavan, like "normal" everyday Gallagher Girl life, and Cammie and Zach's relationship has developed and has been "official"

Well I hope you guys like it!

* * *

(Cammie's POV)

I guess maybe he wasn't like I thought he was.

Day by day, I wonder what I did wrong, what I did that made him hate me so much. Well I guess I shouldn't really blame him, I was always a Chameleon. I was born invisible, and I guess I'll always be. And then there's Macey, tall, slim, and beautiful. Anything but invisible. Nothing I can compare to. I guess I could kind of understand why he chose her over me...

"It's over Cammie," the words hit me like a bullet being shot into my heart. There he was, Zachary Goode. His shoulders broad, his arms swung over Macey, my best friend...

I couldn't say anything, it was as if Bex high kicked me in the face and my brain got knocked out of my skull.

With a whip of Macey's hair, she and Zach turned down the hall leaving me there, kind of dazed, kind of dead.

My lips trembled, my eyes became foggy. And then there was this sound, that came from my mouth, words of desperation, of pleading. It was stupid, really. I didn't even KNOW why I said this, but I did anyway,

"Zach!" I called out, my voice breaking, "W-why..."

I knew I was crying, I wanted to run after him, but my arms around him and never let him go, he and Macey stopped, but they didn't turn to look at me.

Zach gave a chuckle and said, "Well it's obvious isn't it?" He waited me to say something, I didn't. "Macey's _waay_ hotter than _YOU_," Macey giggled, her voice hollow and cold, and that's when the world started spinning. The last thing I heard was the footsteps of my ex-boyfriend, and my best friend, walking away, leaving me to die.

I was half dazed, when I heard Bex's strong voice,

"Cam? You okay?"

"Well she does look awfully pale!" A familiar, soft, southern accent said.

My eyes reluctantly opened, my dried tears almost gluing them shut.

"Welcome back, Cammie," Liz said, her hands stroking my forehead.

I was lying in my dorm, with the blanket tucked perfectly under me.

My voice was weak, "It was a dream, right?" Bex looked from me, to Liz, then to the ground. I gave a small, enthusiastic laugh, "I mean, Macey wouldn't do that to me, would she?" Liz looked at Bex, realy hard, like maybe they were communicating, saying a secret language that I did not know.

"Cam, honey? why don't you get some rest.." Liz said, tucking the blanket under my chin, her voice soft and soothing.

Before I could protest, the lights were turned off, the door shut in the darkness, and my eyes slowly closed, to the perfect world of sleep.

* * *

Chapter Two coming either Tomorrow or tonight! :) Please give me a review of what you think about this Chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the late update! My laptop seriously electrocuted and crashed my entire hard drive :/ I am NOT EVEN KIDDING, I already wrote the other chapters, but it's located in my computer... which is a big sucker punch, eh? Karma's a bitch, I was kind of rushing in this chapter! Sorry if I disappointed anyone! I didn't actually think people would read a story with a title as cheesy as Day by Day. Well enjoy! I owe nothing!

* * *

One of the worse things about being a spy is NOT disarming bombs, or watching the people you love die, but waking up on a Thursday, thinking: What am I doing here?

Well I'm having one of those moments right now.

I dragged myself off of my bed, then suddenly, everything just kind of hit me like an atom bomb when I saw Macey's bed. It wasn't a dream, I knew that, even I can't fool myself.

I walked towards to bathroom mirror, my shoulders slumping, I feel like a zombie, coming back from death. I wish I haven't gone to the bathroom, because, not ONLY did I take a good whiff at myself, I also realized how empty my soul is without _him. _

I kind even do look like an actual zombie, my hair looks like a life of its own, my eyes are puffy, swollen and red. My skin, looks paler than usual, and for a split second, I didn't even realize it was me. Disgusted with myself, I took a shower and got dressed. I didn't even knew how that was POSSIBLE!

But Zach, I never realized how big of a hole he has chewed from my life. Was I gonna let him bring me down? No! Am I gonna let him get the satisfaction of winning? NO! Am I gonna loose myself, over some _stupid_ boy that decides to dump me for my best friend? HECK NO! But like I said, I can't even fool myself ...

I decided to skip breakfast today, I couldn't bare face the humiliation and pain seeing everyone, seeing Zach, with _her. _

So I decided to sit on the window sill, the one behind the staircase, where no one can see me cry, where no one can see me at all. I'm hugging my legs against me, outside the window, it's awfully beautiful. The sky is aqua blue, and there's just enough white puffy clouds to make it seem like a fairytale. There were birds chirping, and I could hear the voices down the hall of the happy Gallagher Girls. It seems like everyone is alive, except me. There was a cloud, the shaped of a Z...

NO!

What's happening to me? Why am I letting myself drown in misery while Zach is all lovey dovey with Macey!

I hopped off the window sill, and _skipped_ towards to Dinning Hall. I opened the grand doors, and right there, I regretted it from the moment I got up.

_Every_,**_ single,_** head turned towards me, every noise stopped, every fork and spoon froze in midair, every pair of eyes, of the Gallagher Girl that just got dumped.

I walk slowly, my shoes clanking against the floors, my footsteps seem so **LOUD**. I took a quick peek and Tina, she eyed me carefully. I bet she already told the whole school about the breakup! It wasn't until I got my food and sat down at an empty table way in the back corner that everything got back to normal. All heads turned back to their plates, and everyone forgot about the invisible Chameleon. All but 2 pairs of eyes were on me.

Bex and Liz picked up their trays and walked towards me, rather briskly. They set their trays down and gave me a **big** hug.

"You okay Sweet Pea?" Liz said, as she sat down, "did you get a good night rest?"

I smiled, a mile a minute, "Yea! It was great!" Liz and Bex looked at each other, real hard, and they started communicating their secret language again.

"You sure Cam? I mean, you're not still upset are you?" I look a bite of my eggs, and swallowed,_ hard_.

"Of course I'm fine! There's nothing to be upset about!" I didn't even believe it myself.

Bex studied me, then she let out a big sigh, "Well alright then,"

The rest of breakfast was in complete silence. Bex and Liz talked in their secret language again, and I was off daydreaming, about _him_.

He and Macey were all the way across the room. He had his arm around her, her head was on his strong shoulders, then she started feeding him bacon and ...

_**STOP IT CAMMIE,**_ I tell myself. **_LOOK AWAY_**. And I did, sort of. A bell went off in my head, I stood up, and slammed my hands on the table, it shook. I looked right at Liz and Bex,

"How did you find out?" I demanded,

Liz stammered, "W-what do you mean?"

"When I blacked out, how did you know about him? I never told you, **but you knew**, you guys knew all along didn't you?"

"Cam, listen to me-" Bex stood up, trying to sooth me,

"NO!" I pushed her away, "You knew all along and you never told me, "I got up and realized the entire school is now looking at me. But I didn't care. I just walked out, slamming the doors behind me, a loud echo in the hallway.

* * *

Chapter 3 tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Holy crap thanks for all those wonderful reviews! I couldn't beilieve it! I read every. single. one. This might be weird but they completely made my day :) So sorry for the late chapters! I'm trying to do at least 2 chapters today! (Snow Day!) Well I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is like a WING-IT kinda thing so I'm sorry if it sounds kinda lame...

* * *

Where do I go now? It was pointless... After the dramatic exit in the breakfast room, I was lost, completely. I had no where to go. I ran upstairs, almost breaking my knee-cap running too fast. Then I heard the Breakfast door slam and two pairs of feet running out, I skid faster and faster. I couldn't go in my dorm, I guess that was pointless, so I ran to the other resort, Tina Walter's room.

I guess it was kind of lucky that she forgot to lock her room, but boy was it CLEAN! Tina Walters shared rooms with two other girls, Trish Gardner and I think Andrea Russell.  
I always imagined her dorm like a pigsty, with clothes everywhere, the sheets undone, and everything a complete mess.  
But this all kinda hit me like cake. The beds were all made, PERFECTLY, without a single wrinkle. The clothes were all in the drawers, not a single pantie hanging out.  
This was even bigger than _our_ dorm!  
The footsteps were coming closer, I closed the door shut and took a dove under her bed. Not even a single dust hung under there. I heard the door open, but then shut again. The floor was comfy, kind of cold, kind of warm. I rest my head on my arm and drifted off to sleep...

"**HI THERE!**" I eyes snapped open and I bumped my head hard under the bed. I groaned rubbing my nogin. My eyes adjusted to the light and it was Tina. She was under the bed with me, her hands resting on her arms.  
"Hi?" I said, my voice croaked like a frog. There was a second of silent.  
"So... wanna tell me why you're under here?" Tina said, crawling out from under the bed. Even though she was kidding, even though she was smiling, there was a glint of pity in her eyes.  
I took a deep breath and crawled out also.

* * *

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the interruption! While writing and replaying this scene in my head, the song "Kiss the Rain" By Yimura was playing. It completely tied this whole scene together! Try it! :D This scene could either be read as a sad scene, or an awkward scene, and the music kind of directed where the moment was leading,  
I know it's silly... but hit the play button on Youtube! It wouldn't hurt! Anyways, back to the story!

* * *

Tina sat on her bed, her back facing me, her neck turned, looking at me with a half smile.  
I looked down at my shoes, "Sorry Tina," I whispered. I could hear my voice breaking, I had to get out of here before it spills. I turned around and walked towards the door.  
"Cammie!" Tina called out, not leaving her seat, "Wait!"  
I stood still, turned around, and could feel my face turning red. "Yea..?" I managed to get that out of me.  
She pat the space next to her bed, "Sit down here for a second," I looked at her closely, I bit my bottom lip before sitting down. What else could I have done?  
I couldn't deny her request, I basically barged into her room and hid under her bed! I shifted around awkwardly. "You know, it's not their fault right?" I looked up at her, she looked away. I kept silent.  
"Liz and Bex..._ I've_ known, I mean, _we've_ known them since forever, and they wouldn't do that to you if they knew it would hurt you," My mouth was dry.  
"Well Macey," She paused for a second "don't be mad at her, I don't wanna say too much, but, she loves you, you know that?" a hot, burning tear rolled down my cheek.  
"They're your best friends, they were always there for you." There was an awkward silence. I couldn't look at Tina anymore. I knew she was trying to help, but what does she know about Macey? "You know Cammie, I was always kind of jealous of you," I looked up slowly, "I mean, your life was always full of adventure. You have such an amazing family. And your friends, I would die to have friends that would go through so much just for my happiness," She turned and looked at me with her pity smile, "Well we better get going huh? 4th hour is starting," Tina got up and walked out the door, leaving me to soak up all the piercing words she threw at me.

* * *

Chapter Four Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Holy crap! Thanks so much for all those lovely comments! It inspires me so much! Bless! Well anyways! I got my laptop fixed! *confetti!* So I'm gonna be writing like CRAZY! Thanks so much for supporting me throughout Day By Day! I will promise you will not be disappointed in the ending! Well, here's a mini scene! I wouldn't consider this an actual chapter, but I really had to include a scene involving this!

* * *

The light is dim, really soft and gentle against the pages of Romeo and Juliet. I'm sitting in the Library, reading Shakespeare's story. I'm at that Poison Chapter, where Romeo dies, and Juliet's heart is crushed... gut I do not feel any pain for her, she was simply a little tale. Just made up. Her broken heart was not real. Mine is.

A soft hand placed on my shoulder, all my reflexes were gone. Usually, I would've grabbed that hand and flipped the owner like a pancake. But today? I guess, I'm just a little dazed.

The Library's light shone apon Bex's complexions. Her soft, skin glistening like caramel. Liz sat down on the chair besides me, she reached for my hand, held it in hers tightly. Her hair golden like sunshine.

"Hey Darling," Liz whispered, she held my hand against her cheek, a warm tear rolled upon my thumb.

"Liz," Bex said leaning against me, "Not _now_, not _here_," Liz let go of my hand, took a deep breath and smiled, her warm, loving smile. The kind of smile that reminds me of Christmas Morning.

"Hey Cam," Bex said finally, she brushed my cheek gently, "How are you?" She asked simply.

I smiled softly, "You know," I took a deep breath, "The usual," Bex sat in the chair next to me, and hugged me, held me in her strong embrace. Liz reached for my hand again, and there we were, all sitting together, like one, big family, but you know, missing a certain member.

Liz patted my head, "I'm so, so, dearly sorry Cammie, I never meant to," She rested her head on my shoulders. I really couldn't stop the tears.

"Everything's going to be alright," Bex whispered, as if it was true...

* * *

The official Chapter coming up in about 15 minutes! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: I'm such a liar. Sorry for all of you hoping for chapter 5 in the 15 minutes following chapter 4, I didn't keep my promise :( But here's Chapter 5 anyways! Here's my excuse: I'm Vietnamese and yesterday was Lunar New Year! Which is HUGE! Well have a happy new year full of happiness and health! Enjoy Chapter 5! Sorry it's a quickie!

* * *

The Cafeteria was noisy, as usual. The girls, hustling and cramming into tables for seats. I'm sitting next to Liz and Bex, each of them on both of my sides. Tina and Andrea are across from us. We're laughing and talking about how Mr. Solomon's new haircut is a total rain sizzler. It's just like normal, but you know, without Macey...

Bex tried to picked a seat that was farthest away from _them_ as possible, but since all the seats were taken, the best we got were 2 tables away.

Even though I tried hard not to look to my left, not to look at the gorgeous couple, it really wasn't easy, because after only a moment, there was shouting.

"That's digusting! I hate chocolate pudding!" Macey yelled, particularly loud at Zach, she looked away annoyed.

Zach took a quick glimpse at me. He grabbed her chin rather forcefully and kissed her. On the mouth. **Hard.**

"Forgiven?" He said, smirking at her.

"Forgiven," Macey replied with a forced smile.

"Hey Cam," Andrea said, "Isn't chocolate pudding YOUR favorite?" I flinched. Bex grunted rather loudly and stomped on Andrea's toe from under the table. Andrea winced and gasped biting on her bottom lip.

"Yea," I replied taking a spoonful of my pudding and plopping it into my mouth, "It is,"

Even though I smiled, even though I laughed it off, my heart was aching inside. Zach used to give me _his _chocolate pudding. We were only allowed one cup per meal, since the school was trying to give us all the nutrition we could get, and he would always give me his. Always. A swarm of jealousy rushed over me. I wanted to go over there and say: "Well you know what Macey? I like Chocolate Pudding, I LOVE chocolate pudding, and if you don't wanna eat his, then I will!" Then I'll take the pudding cup and eat it in front of her face. But that was a possibility that could not occur.

I shook the thought out of my head before I ended up doing something I'll regret.

It's 6th hour and I'm running down the stairs like a maniac trying to get to class on time when I ran into _them. _She got her hair held up and he's behind her, putting on a necklace that says, "Forever".

Macey gasped and jumped into his arms, "Zach! It's lovely!"

I'm standing there looking like an idiot. I knew they saw me, I mean, it doesn't take a skilled operative to figure out a girl standing right in front of them.

There was that jealous feeling again. I always grew up being told that jealousy is the ugliest trait. But right then, I completely lost it. I'm almost ready to drop kick Macey off of the stairs when Bex pops up behind me.

"Hey Cam, we gotta get to class," She grabs my elbow and pushes us pass Zach and Macey, who was now staring at us awkwardly.

After we were down the hall I felt even WORSE, if that was possible. "You're welcome," Bex said aloud, nudging my arm. She smiled at me with her sunshining smile and we headed off to class.

* * *

Chapter Six Coming up! Sorry for the short chapters! I'm trying really hard to put one idea at a time per chapter, and it's not working out :P ahaha..


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: Woot Woot! I updated pretty fast! Again, I want to thank all of you guys for all of the LOVELY REVIEWS! And thanks for sticking with me throughout Day By Day! If you guys are wondering why it's called, Day By Day, you'll find out soon! Here's Chapter six! Enjoy:

* * *

**The Pros and Cons of Cove-Ops Class - 6th Hour By Cameron Morgan**

Pro: Macey is in the 3rd hour Cove-ops, not the sixth.

Con: Unfortunately, Zachary Goode is in the sixth hour class

Pro: Mr. Solomon is an extremely entertaining teacher, AND, is extremely entertaining to stare at

Con: Zachary Goode sits in front of me

Pro: Bex sits right behind me, ready to pin me down when I'm ready to tackle_ him_

Everyone's seated in class as the warning bell rings, except _Zach_. Mr. Solomon closes the door and goes to the board. He writes: _The Art of Phone Communication._

He claps his hands together to quiet the class as the door knocks. Mr. Solomon slowly walks to the door and opens it, and Zach's face pops in the doorway.

"Ah.." Mr. Solomon anounces, "It's Zachary Goode, ladies! And do you have an excuse for interrupting my class?" The room fell silent.

"No sir," Zach said, rather confidently. Mr. Solomon studies him for a long time,

"Very well then," Our sexy teacher said, finally, "Take a seat, will you? And see me after class," Zach awkwardly walks over to his seat. His strong hands are digging in his pockets, his eyes glued to the ground. He doesn't even look at me when he slumps into his chair.

"As I was saying..." Mr. Solomon continued, "The Art of Phone Communication is VERY important because when you are communicating with your partner through the phone, there are unknown strangers everywhere, it is best if you say specific words that will not reveal your idenity and mission." He pauses for a minute, scanning the room, "For example, if my partner is calling me for help, how might I reply him, without causing suspicion?" Bex's hand shot into the air, "Yes, Miss. Baxter?"

"I could say: 'I'll be home for dinner in a couple of seconds,'" She said, in her best Austrailian accent, which got a laugh from everyone, even Mr. Solomon.

"Very Good Miss. Baxter," He chuckles a little more and walks back up to his desk and pulls out a medium-sized box from under his chair, slamming it onto his desk. "Ladies," He pauses a little and looks at Zach, "And gentle_man_, I am going to hand out to every one of you your very own cellular phone," The whole class gasped in excitement. This might be weird, but going to a Spy's Private school, phones are definitely not allowed, and getting FREE ones from a TEACHER?

Mr. Solomon hands one out to everyone, when the cell-phone landed on my desk, I was bedazzled. I guess this was one of those few times I've seen a cell-phone, because it looked completely alien! It was a simple one, touch screen, about 8 cm tall. It was black and dead. It had no keys and buttons, it was just simply a screened block.

"Now class, you may NOT operate this phone without my permission. During this week, each of you are going to get a surprised call from me. I'm going to say a simple line like the first one I demonstrated, and you're going to reply to me like Miss. Baxter showed us. After the assignment, you are to hand the phone back to the Academy's property" The whole class groans, "You all will be graded, and each call will be different," Mr. Solomon announced. The bell rang and everyone got up, heading out for last period, "Make sure to expect my call!" He reminded before we left.

Little did I know that that cellular phone would soon be a big puzzle piece completing this whole mess.

* * *

**Quick ending note:** I had no idea which hour Cammie had Cove-Ops, I usually don't pay attention to those kinda thing, and I don't really wanna go back through the book just to see which period it was, but I hope that was okay :) -Lots of Love! oxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: I don't wanna start updating chapters like crazy because I guess people loose interest in them. So please get Day By Day up to 50 reviews before I add chapter 8! But I'm gonna start making chapters MUCH longer! I have already gone and written the other chapters, and I'm very pleased to see where the story was leading. I always had the whole plot in my mind and all, I just wasn't so sure what was gonna be in between. I had in mind 9 chapters would wrap the plot up nicely! So here's chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

It's 3:27 a.m.

I'm laying in bed, my face against the wall, my eyes closed, but I'm not sleeping. Actually, it's not that I don't _want_ to sleep, it's because I _can't._ No matter what I do, he's always on my mind. I'm shuffling back and forth, laying on my back, then on my right shoulder, then my left, and then on my face. I'm flipping my pillow back and forth, trying to get the cool, soothing side of the pillow. After about half an hour, I'm laying on my back when there was a faint knock on the door.

I'm about to zip out of bed when a familiar voice behind the door said,

"Mace, Bex, Liz? It's me, you guys awake?" It's Zach, I would know the voice ANYWHERE.

Mace hopped out of bed like she was awake this whole time. She gently nudged Liz, Bex, and as if it was 12:00 in the afternoon, they got out of bed, all dressed and all, creaking the door behind them, leaving me dumbstruck.

My mind was racing. What's going on? Why is Bex, Liz, and Macey meeting in the middle of the night? Why is Bex and Liz with Macey as if nothing happened? I'm hopping out of bed running across the dorm, listening to the door to see if they were there. It's pitch black, and not a sound crept throughout the night. I creaked the door open and stepped outside. The academy walls crept around me. I'm in my pajamas, barefooted walking into darkness.

I heard more voices. Mom? Mr. Solomon? Tina?

They were all there. With Macey, Zach, Liz, and Bex. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, as their shapes formed on the wall.

I'm behind the second wall behind them, with their shadows in front of me, I got a whole view, a whole show, the whole **truth.**

"Zachary, darling, oh how strong you are," Mom just hugs him and cries and keeps telling him how brave he is.

Mr. Solomon is gripping his shoulders, "Everything's going to be alright," He's telling him over and over, his tone sad and drowsy.

Bex is hugging Liz and they're all crying. Even Macey... What's going on? I don't understand a thing. And Tina, her shadow awkwardly standing there, her head resting on the wall.

I couldn't stand it anymore. None of this made any sense! I knew they were going to come back now, so I'm quietly racing down the hall and back into my dorm. I'm frantically climbing into my sheets as footsteps approached.

I'm tucked under when the door opened and everyone walked in.

My mom is at my side, she holds my hand and she kisses my forehead.

"Stay strong, Cam," She whipers. "Stay strong,"

Mr. Solomon is brushing my hair back from my head, like dad used to when I was little, making me dizzier and dizzier. Macey, Bex, and Liz are still crying. I can hear their soft sniffles.

I could hear the feet stepping back and someone kneels beside my bed. It's him. I know it's him. I could smell him. It's not the bad, sweaty smell, or the strong cologne smell, but it's like a _Ah-It's-Zach_ smell. A smell that just comes from him naturally. And it's nice, and I'm comfortable.

He's gripping my hand with dear life. I'm terrified that if I open my eyes, this would all be a dream and everyone would **_POOF!_** and be gone.

He's leaning over, and he gently kisses me on my lips.

He mumbles something I can't make out, and after that, everyone leaves; Macey, Liz, and Bex are back in bed, and I'm laying there; my lips numb, my heart aching, and my brain completely blank.

* * *

Remember! 50 reviews before Chapter Eight! Ahaha! Thanks for reading! Please Fav&Rev!

Much Love! Kimberly! oxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** So this is going to be the second to last chapter of Day By Day! I really hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for all those cliff hangers ;)

* * *

It's breakfast, and I'm sandwiched between Bex and Liz again. We're 5 tables away from Zach and Macey. What happened last night... was it a dream? I didn't understand a thing! I was so dazed off and unfocused that I didn't realize I was staring at Bex for a really long time.  
She looked up at me, "Cam?" I snapped out of it,

"Yea?" I answered, looking pretty stupid.  
"Is everything okay?" She began to look worried.  
"Yea, it's fine, everything is fine," I tried to make the word "fine" come out nice and okay, but it turned disgusting and wrenching. I'm stabbing my omelet with my fork.

Bex studied me for a couple of seconds, then she continues eating. Esmeralda, a girl from our Cove-Ops class, was talking about how she got her surprised phone call last night and she was sure to fail the assignment because she hung up on . The other girls said some other things, I pretended to listen, but I just got back to dazing, and of course_ scrambling_ my eggs.

"Cammie? Honey?" It was Liz, she was looking at me all worried, "Aren't you gonna eat your food? You barely touched it!"  
I stuffed my face with a spoonful of destroyed eggs,

"Yum," I replied with my mouthful. Everyone stared at me and laughed a little.  
I was trying to push the eggs down my throat when I heard coughing. **Wheezing** actually. It was Zach, he was coughing, and coughing, and _COUGHING_. Macey jumps up from her seat, ready to give him the Heimlich maneuver, She's kneeling besides him.

"Zach? _Zach?_ Are you Okay? Zach? Can you hear me?" He's on his hands and knees grabbing his chest tightly. I'm standing up, ready to run over there and do _something_. But I couldn't move, I just stood up, and held a death squeeze on my fork. My chest seems to hurt more than his right now. He's still coughing and wheezing and he's on the ground rolling with Macey yelling for help.  
He's coughing for about 18 seconds, and then he just hops back up on his seat like nothing happened. The entire cafeteria is dumbfounded.

Half the teachers were already in the room, ready to take action.  
"Sorry," He said with a chuckle, "choked on my eggs," He announced, clearing his throat a bit. Suddenly, an army of staff grabbed and dragged him outside of the cafeteria. Macey's frantically running after them. The teachers shut the door, and just like that, he's gone. Madame Dabney stops Macey just when she's about to stampede outside.  
"My apologies, Miss. McHenry. Headmistress Morgan would like to see you in her office." Macey just ignores her and walks through the door.  
Mr. Solomon approached her, his face pale. He grabs Macey by the shoulders and steers her to my mom's office. The cafeteria is silent. Not a peep from a single student. My hand slams on the table.  
"What's going on?" I demanded from Bex and Liz, "I saw you guys last night. Something is up, and you guys BETTER tell me,"  
Liz calms herself, "Cammie, darling, listen, this isn't what it-"

"No!" I cut her off, "Tell me what's going on, RIGHT. NOW."  
Madame Dabney appears behind me. "Miss. Morgan, Zachary just simply choked on his eggs, everything is perfectly fine."

"Yes! Because choking on a piece of egg and an army of teachers come and charges you out of the room is 'perfectly fine'!" I hadn't realized how horrible my tone was turning.  
"MISS MORGAN!" Madame Dabney shouted, slicing the words off my tongue, "Please SIT and finish your breakfast!"  
And with that, She turned around and left. I'm dumbstruck, my whole world ready to fall a part.

Well I'm pretty much used to this whole kinda thing. You know what I mean, not having anyone tell me anything, and that "anything" is about me. I've always been living in a world full of lies and questions left unanswered. And that's what it was like for a whole week after the "choking" incident. Nobody says a thing to me anymore. Bex and Liz are no where to be found. School starts whether I'm ready or not. I go to bed and wake up and my dorm-mates aren't even there. I eat lunch by myself, and walk to class by myself. The seats in class that belonged to Zach and Bex remain empty. Mr. Solomon acts as if nothing is going on. Whenever I need my mom, she's always busy and locks her office door. I'm completely alone and deserted. I have no one to go to, no one to cry on, no one that I trust anymore. Yes, it's been a week, and none of my family and friends are anywhere to be found. Whenever I tried asking Madame Dabney, she just waves her hand and shoos me off.

I'm under the staircase on the windowsill again, thinking and wondering. Wondering when I will receive my phone call from Mr. Solomon. Wondering where in the sane heck is Bex and Liz and Macey and Mom and Tina and Zach this whole week. Wondering what Mr. Solomon's voice might sound like over a cell-phone.  
I'm digging into my book bag for the phone, making sure it's not damaged. I'm frantically looking for an "ON" switch but there were no buttons whatsoever.  
I put the phone back on my lap, rest my head on the window sill. And then it happens.  
_SNAP!_  
Just like that. The phone lights up. There's two pictures on the screen, a Green one that says "ANSWER" and a Red one that says "CANCEL" It's a touch screen! That's why there were no buttons! I take a deep breath and pressed _ANSWER._  
"Hello?" I said, holding it up to my ear. I expected to hear Mr. Solomon's low, soothing voice, but what I heard was nothing I was prepared for. It wasn't Mr. Solomon. But it was... Macey?  
She's in a panic attack.  
"Cam? **CAM**? Is that you? Is that really you?" She says in a hurry,  
"Uh.. yea?" I replied, wondering if I should hang up for not.  
"_CAM!_ Cam, Listen to me, you need to LISTEN to me, are you listening to me?" Her voice is quivering.  
"Yes..." I answer slowly.  
"Zach. Zach. He's dying." That snapped everything in my body, I'm jumping off of the window sill now.  
"Wait, what? Macey! What's going on?" I'm paralyzed at her words. I'm pacing back and force like a maniac.  
"Two months ago, he was diagnosed with Radiation sickness. It wasn't a natural disease, they couldn't find a cure. He was given 30 days to live before his lungs and his body gives up on him. He's in the Northern Hospital right now, the one by the Catholic Church. HURRY CAMMIE! _HURRY_!"  
I could feel my chest tighten and my muscles beginning to limp. I can feel the world spinning and buzzing and I'm not ready for any of this.  
She didn't have to tell me to hurry, because the next thing I knew, I'm flying out the Academy Doors, running pass the Catholic Church, and insanely crashing into the Northern Hospital.

* * *

Next Chapter Soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**: Last Chapter! Thanks for everyone who stuck with me throughout Day By Day! I wanna thank everyone for the LOVELY reviews! Please Favorite and Subscribe for future fanfics! Please read the note at the bottom! This was based on a true story (Not the spy part) and I wanna share with you the story behind the story! Get the tissue boxes ladies! Here's Chapter 9! ENJOY!

* * *

I'm punching 7 over and over and over and over and over and over again. The lady at the front desk takes one whiff at me and tells me "Take the elevator to Level Seven." Even though I know no matter how fast I punch the button, the elevator won't go any faster, but I didn't care. I didn't realized I was already crying. Balling actually. There was a soft _ding! _And with that, I'm rushing down the hall, my feet stumbling across from each other.

The hospital was grey. The walls were grey, the ceiling was grey, and the floors were grey. It made me feel suddenly dizzy. The hallway leads into one big double door. In front of the the double door were grey chairs, lined up next to each other. From behind, I saw them. Mom, Mr. Solomon, Madame Dabney, Tina, Bex, and Liz.

I didn't realize that Macey was standing right behind me. She grips my shoulders and spins me around so I'm facing her. She gives me a big hug.

"Cam," Her voice has never been weaker, "I'm so, SO, sorry for lying," She's taking off her necklace as tears rolled down her soft cheeks. Macey slowly opens my palms and places the necklace inside, enclosing my fingers. The necklace burns my palm. "Zach... he really loves you," She's saying through tears. I'm slamming myself against the wall now, my hands covering my eyes as I cry and cry.

"Where's Zach?" I called as my senses arrived.

Macey's eyes bugged with terror, her mouth gaped and she looked at the big grand doors.

And then I snapped. I'm running towards the double doors now, passing my family and friends, banging on it. It's locked. I'm trying to knock them down, but it's no use. I'm clawing and thrashing and screaming crazily.

** "ZACH! ZACCHHH! ZZZAAACHH!" **The doors still aren't opening.

My mom's rushing towards me, "Cam? What are you doing here? Stop it!"

I'm pushing her away and I'm throwing myself at the door.

**"ZZAACHH!" **I call out again. Frantically punching and screaming.

Mr. Solomon is holding me back, he pulls me away from the doors.

"NOO!" I shouted, kicking him and thrashing at him insanely. My heart is pounding loudly in my ear. I could hear my whole world collapsing.

**"ZAAAH!" **

I'm lying on the floor now, looking up at the grey ceiling, wondering if they'll ever paint it orange or sky blue one day.

The double doors opened slowly, and two doctors reel out a gurney. I'm sitting up, kneeling next to the gurney. It's him, it's Zach. His face pale, his lips purple. I'm pressing my ear against his heart, but it didn't matter. I already knew.

_Zachary Goode is dead._

I'm clutching my chest, crying, my teardrops rolling down his cheeks. There were white sheets draped over his silent body.

No...

I'm in a mental breakdown. I take his hand and I hold it in mine. His big, strong hands. I'm crying and numbed and so confused that I didn't even spot the note.

A note. Crinkled up in his hands. I unfold it in my trembling fingers and read the words silently in my head.

_Hey Gallagher Girl,_

_ If you're reading this, I guess you know, huh?_

_ Well I just wanna say I'm sorry for not telling _

_you in the first place. Live on with your life. _

_You should always be like that bright sky, _

_and that white cloud. Yes, you should_

_ always smile like that. Don't look back._

_ Don't dread over me, and remember to live_

_ on. Take only the good memories we've_

_ shared together. Keep them in your heart. _

_Day By Day, I wonder if I'll make it. Day By Day, _

_I think only of you. Be Happy. Please remember _

_all the happy times, ONLY the happy times._

_ I'll love you forever, I'll always be watch over you. _

_Stay Strong._

**_-Z_**

A tear rolls down my cheeks, and lands on the evaporpaper. The tear lands on "forever" and the word begins to dissolve. Who knew forever lasted such a short time?

He's gone.

Forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for giving you a sad ending, but that's the thing. Sometimes, life doesn't have a happy ending, and when it doesn't, you gotta find a new one. If you guys don't understand the ending, here's the explanation:

Zach is diagnosed with Radiation Sickness. It's a disease you get from toxic like bombs and such. It wasn't the natural sickness, as you read above when Macey said "It wasn't natural" and you guys can kinda figure out who caused that and why. He knows he's going to die, so he pretends to be with Macey so that Cammie would get really mad and wouldn't be sad when he dies. Everyone except Cammie knows that they were only pretending. But at the hospital, Macey couldn't take it and calls Cammie and explains everything, Cammie rushes to see Zach but then it was too late.

This was based on a true story. It happened to my aunt, and her boyfriend did the same to protect her, except she found out the truth 4 years later when she re-united with her best friend. It was called Day by Day because if you guys have ever seen the music video "Haru Haru" by Big Bang, they had a similar plot, and Haru Haru is Korean for Day By Day. I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed in the ending, I will try harder in my future fanfics! Lots of Love! -Kimberly, oxoxoxo


End file.
